


According to Plan

by ThroughLeavesOfGreen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Heroes & Heroines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughLeavesOfGreen/pseuds/ThroughLeavesOfGreen
Summary: (Not original work.) Fandom wasn't listed. Fanfic for Lizardinkart on Instagram based on her characters.Based on Day 8 of Inktober 2019.





	According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Damian and Blaise](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/725112) by Lizardinkart. 



> Hello, this is a fanwork that I just wanted to get posted to AO3, originally posted to my Instagram, under the same name.

Things never go according to plan  
Damian listened as reports started coming through... Shockwave was inside the tunnel when it collapsed. Civilians were running from the scene while Damian ran towards it. Crawling through a hole, Damian slipped inside. Thankfully no civilians were in the cavernous dark, but Blaise wasn't either... Damian finally found him, tucked in a dark corner, bleeding out a cavity in his chest. The hole was bigger than Damian's hand. He wanted to heel Blaise right away, but there was a problem... His mask had gotten caught and ripped off on his way in the small crevice. He also knew that he couldn't get both of them out.

Weighing his options, his eyes started to glow. As his fingers squished in the blood everywhere, he felt himself starting to go. The more the blood faded, the more his awareness did. He felt a hand brush over his. Damian whispered, "I've got you sparky."  
He barely heard Blaise answer "and I've got you, doctor."

Reports hollered "Shockwave emerges safe with second hero."  
"Shockwave saves second hero"  
"Hero of Heros-Shockwave"

Damian didn't care, he just wanted a long nap and his gear back. He trusted Blaise to take care of everything... while he dosed off.  
\------  
Blaise woke to the green glow of Damian's healing. He barely heard Damian whisper "I've got you sparky."

He did hear the loud crack as Damian passed out, hitting his head on a large rock.  
Blaise answered, "and I've got you, doctor."  
He grabbed a face mask from a hidden pocket in his uniform, slipping it on to avoid Damian's toxins. Then he hoisted Damian onto his shoulders, noticing how heavy Damian's deadweight was. As he cleared the rubble, he saw light filter in, and as the dust cleared he heard the cacophony of reporters and cameras. He turned towards a waiting medical team. He placed Damian on a gurney the staff got him a new beaked mask. As they loaded him into the truck, Blaise saw Damian relax. He was good. Blaise was glad. Could have been worse, especially how things refuse to go according to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading. Please give a kudos!  
> Also, feel free to comment or DM if you really liked it.


End file.
